Soy El Desaparecido
by RedAtHeart
Summary: "He's a fanatic. And the fanatic is always concealing a secret doubt." Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy . TERMINÉE.


«SOY EL DESAPARECIDO…»

_Me llaman el desaparecido,  
Que cuando llega ya se ha ido,  
Volando vengo volando voy,  
Deprisa deprisa a rumbo perdido._

On m'appelle le disparu,

Qui quand il arrive, s'en est déjà allé,

J'arrive vite et repars vite,

Pressé, pressé vers une destination perdue.

Manu Chao, Desaparecido, Clandestino (1998)

_«Rien n'est plus mystérieux que nos raisons d'aimer : qu'est-ce qui motive notre choix ? Qu'est-ce qui dirige nos recherches ? Y a-t-il même des recherches et un choix ? Ou seulement le hasard de l'espièglerie des dieux...»_ Jean Simar, Félix.

I

Les Champs Elyséens

Ici, c'est l'Espagne profonde, la sauvage _Andalucía_ pauvre mais fière, joyau de la péninsule ibérique. Marbella est un petit village côtier plutôt pauvre, ici, on connaît la valeur du travail. On parle franquisme, sans haine ni regret. On discute de la misère dans ce petit patelin qui deviendra plus tard recueil de la cocaïne et des voraces promoteurs immobiliers qui brûleront hectare sur hectare pour quatre pesetas de plus. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

Mardi 13 mai 1980 le printemps n'a pas encore replié ses ailes de pluies et de bourgeons que la chaleur lourde et étouffante de l'été espagnol s'est installée, figure au torride sourire et aux membres asséchés de pesanteur.

C'est ici qu'arrive ce gamin que tous dévisagent avec une curiosité mêlée de crainte et d'interrogation. Il n'est pas du _país_, ce blanc-bec, ça se voit tout de suite à son teint de lait, ses tâches de rousseur et ses cheveux paille drus qui tombent négligemment sur les traits délicats d'aristocrate. Un nouvel illuminé recruté par les ennemis de la transition démocratique ? Ils ont eu peur de cela, au café « Esperanza », mais lorsque Jaime, le tenancier de la petite épicerie élève la voix au milieu des croassements pour dire que l'arrivant est _«un inglés de viaje»_[1] _,_ le soulagement monte dans les rangs des paysans qui proclament une tournée générale.

Jaime, la cinquante assurée et le sens du commerce inné, a proposé au jeune homme de passer la nuit ici, dans l'auberge qui jouxte le café. L'anglais n'a pas refusé, un air de gentillesse inscrit sur chaque pli de son visage. Spontanément, il s'est présenté à Jaime comme un jeune homme qui avait quelques problèmes en Angleterre, il disait « avoir bien fait son travail mais ne pas en percevoir ce que de droit ». L'espagnol a été impressionné par sa maîtrise de la langue castillane malgré quelques hésitations et il admire l'air las mais déterminé que prend cet enfant (à peine âge de dix-huit ans, il le lui a dit) lorsque Jaime évoque les raisons qui le poussent à venir. Aussi, l'andalou l'a invité à l'auberge.

On rit, on se rassure. Quelques jeune filles échangent un regard en coin, le sourire aux lèvres et filent se préparer, éclatant de rire pour passer devant la première. On veut voir l'étranger, _¡ queremos ver al extranjero, pronto !_

Les hommes les laissent épier le jeune homme resté dehors alors qu'elles se cachent derrière les rideaux d'une fenêtre. Le mouvement de leur cinq têtes attirent rapidement le regard de l'étranger et _las muchachas_ pouffent en se blottissant derrière le bois bien moins transparent de la charpente. Rapidement, elles sortent par derrière, se défiant pour savoir qui l'anglais regardera-t-il. On va voir si la chaleur du Nord résistera aux flammes du Sud !Les hommes qui ont tout entendu piaffent et réclament, malicieux, qu'on leur amène le jeune homme. Lequel se présente avec un peu de timidité mêlée de ce que la vieille du village reconnaît immédiatement : un certain rang social. Il sait quoi répondre, même en castillan, quand on lui présente une formule de politesse appuyée ; il sourit avec bienveillance aux anciens, il est aimable et sympathique avec les jeunes. Ce jeune homme-là fait parti du grand monde, elle en est persuadée. Il donne malicieusement son soda à un petit garçon aussi brun de teint et de cheveux aux pupilles sombres que lui est blond aux yeux bleus, le tout dans un visage pâle constellé de tâches de rousseurs. Il est jeune le gamin, ne cesse de se répéter la vieille. Quels parents laisseraient partir quelqu'un d'aussi inexpérimenté ?

Ils ont fait une petite fête au village, comme ils le font à chaque fois qu'un étranger débarque ici pour quelques temps, eux qui sont loin du monde. Entre deux verres de Manzana et de tequila, il a essayé de leur apprendre à prononcer son prénom mais aucun n'y arrivé, aussi s'est-il esclaffé en disant "_Me llamo Bienvenido_" pour couper court au massacre auquels procédaient les locaux sur son nom. Hilares, les espagnols ont répliqué un "_¡Bienvenida Bienvenido!_"[2] et tous ont bus un coup. Les filles ont commencé à danser au son des guitares et des castagnettes, yeux de braise et corps qui savent. Le flamenco a lentement envahi la petite auberge et beaucoup sont se sont mis à danser tandis que rougissant, Bienvenido ait refusé toutes les danses, arguant avec justesse qu'il n'avait jamais tenté auparavant le flamenco. Mais malgré ses protestations, le jeune homme est rapidement mis debout par les cinq danseuses qui s'amusent de sa maladresse. On lui enseigne tant bien que mal les rudiments du flamenco et l'anglais, gauchement, réussi quelques pas au centre de l'assemblée alors que l'une des danseuses, à peine âgée de quinze ans, lui prend la main afin de le guider. Lui l'attrape par la taille avec le sourire innocent de l'agneau blanc et l'œil malicieux et elle rit, rentre dans son jeu jusqu'à la fin de la danse. Ils se lâchent, lui exécutant un bref salut, elle plongeant dans une révérence qu'il devine pleine d'ironie. Il rejoint les hommes tandis qu'elle file vers ses compagnes qui la taquinent et se moquent d'elle. _¡ Te gusta el extranjero, y no mientas ! _[3]

Il est une heure du matin quand il quitte enfin les hommes en s'excusant, mais il est fatigué et son voyage était long. Pardon messieurs, je vais me coucher et non merci, pas de dernière tequila, je sens déjà le mal de cheveux poindre. Dormez tous bien !

Lorsqu'il sort dans la fraîcheur nocturne, il inspire un grand coup, comme revigoré. Les quelques pas qu'il fait lui indiquent que finalement non, il n'est plus fatigué, qu'il peut bien attendre une petite demi-heure avant de rejoindre les draps de son lit. Il se sent bien et d'un geste absent, il allume une cigarette dont il inspire une bouffée longue. L'Espagne lui réussit.

- _Espera _[4]_..._

Il se retourne. C'est elle, bien évidemment. C'est cette enfant avec qui il a dansé, cette fougueuse adolescente pleine de vie et de projets, il le devine à la manière dont elle regarde les vieux qui parlent qui de Grenade, Madrid, Paris, Barcelone, du monde de dehors. Elle lui plaît, elle est vivante. Elle est tout en sucre et en flammes, elle est dangereuse ; mais elle est tellement facile à impressionner qu'elle n'est plus qu'une jeune fille comme il en a trop vu. Il s'assied au pied des marches de l'auberge et il lui montre la place à côté de lui.

Tu ne fumes pas, belle jeune fille ? Je suis curieuse. Tu n'en auras pas, je ne voudrais pas que t'intoxiques, car crois-moi c'est un poison. Comment c'est l'Angleterre ? Et bien, c'est froid, plein de brouillard et de gens pressés et puis c'est aussi chez moi, là où je sais que je trouverais toujours une tasse de thé et un bon livre. Ça te manque ? Non, j'ai laissé derrière moi quelques souvenirs désagréables le temps de deux semaines, je repartirai vite. Tu es le premier britannique que je vois. Tu es la première gamine andalouse que j'ai envie de tenir dans mes bras. Qui te dit que c'est réciproque? Pourquoi serais-tu là alors ? Parce que je suis curieuse, je te l'ai déjà dit. On t'a déjà dit que tu étais belle ? Plein de fois. _You're beautiful, darling._ Comme ça, c'est toi le premier. Tu attends quelque chose de moi ou tu es là par pure sympathie pour ma personne ? Emmène-moi avec toi à Londres, loin d'ici. Tu n'as pas peur, dis donc. Ouais. C'est non. Pourquoi ? Tu es trop jeune, tu as trop de chose à faire sans moi, sans les autres, sans ceux que tu ne connais même pas, sans te mettre en danger vu ta jeunesse. J'ai à peine trois ans de moins que toi. Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis. Rappelle-moi ton nom alors.

- _My name is Bartemius._

Il éteint sa cigarette et il prend sa main, un sourire aux lèvres. Tout à l'heure c'est elle qui le guidait et à cet instant même elle le supplie de l'emmener loin d'ici afin de ne pas prendre racine. Qui irait prétendre que la vie n'est pas un ironique paradoxe, après ça ?

- _And you, who are you ?_

- Astrid.

Il se tourne soudainement vers elle, grave. Ses yeux bleus foncés fouillent ceux sombres de la jeune fille. Elle soutient le regard sans un mot, la mine sérieuse et sa main serrant celle de Bartemius. Il détourne la tête et sourit faiblement. Il attend quelques instants parce qu'il n'aime pas ce qu'il va dire. Parce que c'est un enfant, lui aussi.

- Je suis un homme, Astrid, tu le sais. Ta présence ici ne peut aboutir qu'à deux choses et si tu ne pars pas rapidement, il ne restera qu'une seule issue.

- Tu es comme les autres hommes.

- Oui. Je n'ai pas d'excuses.

- Eux ne préviennent pas.

- Je ne suis pas les autres.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Bienvenido, quelqu'un de mauvais ne me dirait pas ça.

- Tu ne me connais pas, tu es trop jeune.

- C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis plus apte à avoir un jugement sur toi.

- Tu me plais, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tente ta chance dans la capitale.

- Tu ne veux pas m'emmener.

- J'ai fait des choses moches dans ma vie et tu ne sais même pas qui je suis. Je peux abuser de toi sans même que tu puisses t'y opposer.

- Mais je ne le sais pas. Moi je ne connais que celui qui me refuse une cigarette parce qu'il ne veut pas que je commence. Je ne connais que celui qui me prévient avant.

- Astrid...

- Si on montait ?

- Tu es sûre ?

Elle ne répond pas. Elle se contente de se rapprocher et de coller ses lèvres à celles de Bartemius qui passe son bras autour de ses épaules avec exigence alors qu'il en demande plus, qu'il l'embrasse avec envie et que la cigarette tombe pour que sa deuxième main soit sur son genou. Elle le lui rend bien et elle se lève, murmurant à son oreille avec l'ardeur de sa jeunesse:

- Ta chambre...

Ils y sont alors qu'elle entre en dernière, refermant la porte après elle. Dos au mur, un pied relevé contre la porte, elle le regarde tandis qu'il s'approche avec nonchalance. Les mains dans les poches, il sourit d'un seul coin des lèvres et il se poste devant elle, au-dessus. Elle n'est pas loin d'être petite et lui est grand aussi doit-elle relever la tête pour pouvoir accrocher ses yeux. Ils se taisent tandis que Bartemius sort les mains de son pantalon. Son avant-bras droit se pose contre la porte, près du visage d'Astrid; sa main gauche vient s'emmêler dans les cheveux de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle prend sa bouche avec ferveur. Ils restent un long moment ainsi, le souffle court et leurs corps se touchant à peine. Puis la veste de Bartemius atterrit par terre; et à vrai dire l'homme soigné qu'il est d'ordinaire s'en moque totalement, ce qui lui importe est l'unité qu'ils forment. Il est penché sur elle et elle est sur la pointe des pieds, ils se cherchent et se défient. Elle arrête tout en première et dit, cherchant son souffle en même temps que ses mots :

- On est mardi 13, tu sais ? Jour de chance ou de malchance en Espagne, ça dépend... Paraît que ce sont des jours inoubliables.

- Ça dit quoi à propos des nuits ?

- Je propose qu'on voie puis qu'on fasse notre propre diction.

- Han, c'est une proposition que je m'empresse d'accepter.

Les mains d'Astrid ont pris les passants du pantalon de Bartemius, ils sont hanches contre hanches alors que Bartemius passe un pouce sur la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille qui se presse un peu plus sur lui. La nuit leur appartient.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il dira, notre diction ?

- Qu'un soir de mardi 13, tout est possible.

- Tu fumes tout le temps ?

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est un vrai poison.

- Pourquoi tu as commencé alors ?

- Moi aussi j'étais curieux.

- Tu ne l'es plus ?

- J'ai trouvé des réponses à mes questions, disons.

- Pourquoi tu refuses de me le dire ?

- Je t'avais prévenue que j'avais fait des choses moches.

- Au catéchisme, ils disent que tous ont droit de rédemption.

- Mais je n'en veux pas.

- ... Ils sont bizarres, tes tatouages.

- Tu trouves ?

- J'aime bien la bande que tu as autour du biceps mais le serpent et la tête de mort, c'est macabre.

- Je le sais.

- Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Arrête de me poser des questions, je ne voudrais pas te mentir.

- C'est en rapport avec l'Angleterre ?

- Arrête.

- Tu me laisseras ici, hein ? Tu ne veux pas me tirer de ce trou ?

- Tu le sais bien.

- ...

- Eh, ne pleure pas !

- Ce n'est pas juste !

Elle a la tête contre son torse, lui a enfouit son nez dans la chevelure noire et abondante, le dos contre les barres du lit. Il sent les larmes qui coulent sur lui malgré tous les efforts, les poings serrés et la tristesse. Alors que sa main droite caresse l'omoplate de la jeune fille, il se racle la gorge et pose sa cigarette dans le cendrier sur la table de nuit. Il hésite à parler, maudissant le système lacrymal d'Astrid, maudissant sa propre faiblesse.

- Ecoute... Je ne peux pas te ramener à Londres, je ne peux pas vivre avec toi.

- Je ne te demande pas ça, jamais !

- Mais tu l'espères.

- Je ne veux pas rester à Marbella, je ne veux pas finir paysanne, je veux essayer une autre vie ! Je ne veux pas vieillir dès quinze ans !

- Je ne te promets rien...

-...

- Je peux t'emmener jusqu'à Malaga, voire Cordoue. Mon aventure en Espagne se termine là.

- Comment tu vas regagner Londres alors, si tu ne passes pas par Madrid ? Hein, comment tu vas faire ?

- Ça, c'est mon petit secret. Marché conclu ?

- Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire là-bas, sans personne ?

- C'est bien toi qui veux y aller, non ? Je t'y dépose et ensuite, tu vois.

- Je ne veux pas mal finir... Je veux réussir.

Il sourit mais elle ne le voit pas. Il remonte le drap jusqu'à sa poitrine alors qu'elle pose sa tête au creux de son cou, son souffle lent et chaud lui effleurant la peau. Avec amusement il note qu'elle se sert de son corps à lui pour cacher sa nudité, qu'elle ne le laisse pas la regarder et lui tire la langue quand il se penche vers elle. La main droite est descendue, elle en est actuellement à la chute de reins qu'elle effleure distraitement. Il tend le bras gauche vers le petit abat-jour, tire et éteint la lumière alors que de dehors parviennent quelques rayons de lune qui viennent se perdre dans la pénombre avant de mourir sur la peau d'Astrid. Il écrase la cigarette et s'enfonce dans le lit. Elle se relève légèrement, se poste au-dessus de lui avec un sourire malicieux : elle profite de cet instant pour être au-dessus de lui alors que par sa taille, c'est lui qui la domine. Elle se penche lentement, l'embrasse à peine avant le regarder droit dans les yeux, rencontrant le regard furieux des prunelles bleues.

- On ne t'a donc jamais enseigné que lorsqu'on commence quelque chose, on le finit toujours ?

- J'attends que tu me donnes une leçon pour ça.

Bartemius se met sur les coudes avant de trouver son visage, ses lèvres, son cou, son nez. Ne pas s'arrêter, chercher, encore chercher ce qui a été trouvé il y a peu. On ne désire jamais ce qu'on a.

Deux semaines ont passé et aujourd'hui, il doit repartir. Les yeux de chiens battus d'Astrid n'y changeront rien, pas plus que les cris hauts perchés des mômes andalous avec qui il a joué au foot et la voix chevrotante de la _anciana_ qui lui prédit un avenir sombre. Il sait que les Marbellans se sont attachés à lui et qu'ils aimeraient voir rester un riche étranger chez eux mais il est temps de partir mes amis, et non merci mais je n'ai vraiment plus de place dans mon sac, pas de dernière bouteille de Manza... Bon d'accord allez-y, mais doucement, je suis extrêmement chargé.

Une dernière inspiration et Bienvenido part enfin du petit village côtier d'Andalousie où il a songé à tout arrêter. A tout plaquer, à rester ici et à se construire un avenir loin de la mort et du sang, loin de la souffrance et de la déception. Mais son amour pour la cause a été plus fort; aussi quitte-t-il Marbella sans se retourner. Il a une boule qui lui serre douloureusement la gorge mais elle n'est pas là parce qu'il sait qui sera nostalgique de ce bref épisode. Il a mal parce qu'il sait qu'il a engagé sa responsabilité là où il n'aurait sans doute pas dû. Merde.

- Incroyable cette cape, comment ça marche ? Dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi !

- Un vieux truc de chez moi. Une relique précieuse. Si tu en parles, je te tue.

Bien évidemment, c'est la voix d'Astrid que l'on entend sortir étouffée de la cape. La gamine, une fois sûre que les gens du village ne les verront plus, ôte l'étoffe pareille à de la soie et s'essuie le front qu'elle a plein de sueur tout en esquissant un rapide signe de croix. Enfin la liberté, enfin la vraie vie, Cordoue ! Bartemius peut lire sans peine la joie inscrite sur chaque pli du visage de la jeune fille et quelque part ça lui mine le moral. C'est une enfant qu'il emmène avec lui; une femme-enfant certes mais un enfant tout de même. Ce monstre fabriqué par les regrets des adultes, ce truc plein d'ambition, d'arrogance et de fragilité derrière sa frêle carapace de verre. L'idée de l'abandonner comme convenu ne l'enchante guère à présent. Quinze ans, et elle devrait se débrouiller seule ? D'un seul coup sa décision lui paraît moins logique.

Et merde.

II

La Chute du Paradis Terrestre

C'est encore elle qui a eu le dernier mot. Il a beau lui avoir dit que dans trois jours il a débarrassé le plancher et que ce n'est qu'un sursis, il a parfaitement vu la lueur narquoise des yeux d'Astrid lorsqu'il lui a proposé de venir chez lui. Enfin plutôt dans les deux pièces que des _amigos_ lui ont gentiment prêté pour sa venue en Espagne. Elle lui a demandé d'un air songeur comment il se faisait qu'il arrivait à trouver un logement aussi rapidement dans un pays qu'il connaissait mal mais il a éludé la question d'un simple geste de la main. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il soit bon acteur.

- J'espère que tu as prévu des choses à faire, Astrid, parce que je ne compte pas faire la nounou.

- Tu vas faire quoi, dis ?

- T'occupe.

Une cigarette, encore une autre, depuis le temps qu'il attend son cancer il ne partira pas sans. Allumée d'un air songeur dans le petit réduit qui sert de cuisine, de longues et opaques volutes s'entremêlant dans la mince lumière du jour apportée par la minuscule fenêtre du lieu. Lorsqu'il la regarde, l'air impénétrable, il voit bien qu'elle meurt d'envie de savoir ce qu'il a en tête. Il sent qu'il va devoir mettre en avant le fait qu'il est plus vieux et que de toutes façons dans deux jours tout est fini; mais c'est tellement mesquin, tellement _Serpentard_ qu'il n'aime vraiment pas ça. Hey, la conscience là-haut, tu ne pourrais pas la mettre en veilleuse de temps en temps, histoire que je règle certains problèmes ? Ça te demanderait trop d'efforts ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? demande enfin Astrid d'un air obstiné, rongée par la curiosité.

- 'Te regarde pas.

- Si, ça me regarde. On vit ensemble, pas longtemps certes, mais pour l'instant j'aimerais quand même savoir quand tu rentres, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu comptes faire, j'aimerais que tu aies un peu de considération, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à me ronger les sangs en me demandant quand est-ce que tu seras là ET SI TES AFFAIRES MACABRES SE SONT BIEN PASSÉES !

La phrase a été dite crescendo et la voix de la gamine a explosé sur les derniers mots. Et c'est lui qui a peur, parce qu'il sait qu'elle commence à comprendre. Elle a compris qu'il n'était pas ici uniquement pour profiter du soleil et des filles et que toutes ces allées et venues qu'elle surprend depuis cette seule nuit où ils sont ici ne sont pas normales ; que les gens masqués qui viennent voir Bartemius ne devraient pas être libres et que malgré tous les signes de croix qu'elle fait depuis qu'elle connaît le jeune homme, les choses n'iront pas en s'arrangeant.

- Evite de sortir trop tard le soir, élude-t-il sans la regarder, le coin n'est pas sûr.

Il sait très bien qu'elle le regarde avec un mélange de haine et de désespoir ; de colère aussi, de possessivité, il le sait bien qu'il soit sorti de la pièce et qu'il ait le dos tourné. C'est évident et il en a peur, parce qu'il sait que ça ne finira pas bien, toute cette histoire. L'espoir fou qui lui tient les tripes, celui-là même qui l'a poussé il y a deux ans dans les rangs du Seigneur lui dit qu'il y arrivera, à faire en sorte que tout s'apaise, fol espoir d'une vie meilleure et de souffrances terminées. Il est temps que cela finisse.

Les trois jours se sont transformés en une semaine. Bartemius part d'Espagne dans deux jours et il regarde avec un léger pincement au cœur Astrid ranger la vaisselle, toute heureuse d'avoir trouvé du travail dans une brasserie (mal famée, il va sans dire) en tant que serveuse, job dégoté par l'une des rares amies qu'elle s'est faite, une petite et timide Majorquine du nom de Sofía. Il ne peut pas retourner en arrière et il regrette amèrement d'avoir amené la jeune fille avec lui ; mais maintenant il est trop tard pour avoir des regrets. Regarde-la comme elle est joyeuse et comme elle sourit, contente d'avoir eu son premier salaire. Regarde-la bien car c'est la dernière fois que tu la vois, parce que lâche comme tu es, tu as prévu de partir ce soir sans lui dire au revoir. Tu quittes la maison ce soir, tu effectues ta mission demain midi et demain soir tu es en route vers ce bon vieux Londres. Profite, tant qu'il est encore temps...

Il s'approche d'elle par derrière, silencieux, soucieux. Elle s'en aperçoit et lève vers lui un regard à la fois inquisiteur et inquiet. Sans rien dire, il noue ses bras autour de sa taille et pose sa tête sur celle d'Astrid pour une simple étreinte. Il lui appose enfin un simple baiser sur la joue avant de lui dire, sans aucune transition, qu'elle est vraiment une fille bien. Cette nuit-là, leur amour aura une signification que jamais il n'a eu, celle de la dernière fois et de l'espoir trop fou d'un signe qui ferait tout changer.

Astrid ne dort pas. Elle sait que cette fois, c'est fini, réellement, que ce qu'elle n'a pas voulu affronter depuis tout ce temps est arrivé. Elle fait semblant de dormir lorsqu'elle sent qu'il se lève du lit et elle prie comme elle n'a jamais prié, avec la force du désespoir, la peur et ses tripes. Elle a espéré comme jamais quand elle l'a entendu se figer, quand elle a deviné qu'il l'a regardait. Aucun n'est vraiment dupe de ce jeu et lorsque Bartemius lâche trois derniers mots dans sa langue maternelle, Astrid a toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se lever pour le retenir, lui hurler qu'il ne peut pas faire ça, qu'il doit rester, qu'il n'a que dix-huit ans et toute la vie devant lui, que les meurtres qu'il commet lui sont indifférents et qu'elle ne veut que lui, rien lui. Qu'elle sait qu'il a tué et qu'il recommencera, qu'elle sait depuis ce soir où il croyait qu'elle dormait et qu'il a laissé traîner sa chemise pleine de sang, qu'il a irrémédiablement basculé.

La porte claque dans le silence de la nuit de Cordoue et sa tête s'effondre sur son oreiller, ses épaules secouées de sanglots. Trop tard. Ou trop tôt.

Le matin glacé des villes chaudes saisit à bras le corps Bartemius, lui secoue les sens et le réveille sans ménagement bien qu'il n'en ait pas besoin. Il est marqué du fer rouge de la honte et du regret, sa conscience travaille plus qu'il ne le souhaiterait et ses entrailles semblent compressées à jamais. Il se rappelle enfin ce que signifie avoir une âme. Être humain, dans tous les enjeux, les perspectives que cela comprend. Être imparfait.

Pour la première et unique fois, il en certain, il doit rebrousser chemin. Ce n'est plus une envie, ça hurle dans ses pensées, dans sa moelle d'homme de dix-huit ans. Qu'il arrête tout et qu'il devienne un autre, loin du sang et des meurtres. Loin de la vie éternelle, de la puissance qu'_il_ lui a promis, à milles lieues de la magie et de la cause.

Loin de celui qui n'a jamais douté de lui... ? De cette vie qu'on lui a offert à lui, fils ignoré, éloigné de sa famille, connu pour sa filiation et non lui-même ?

III

Les Portes du Tartare

Il n'y a pas de hasard. Il n'y a que des rendez-vous. D'ailleurs, le sien est pour dans deux heures. En ce banal vendredi 6 juin 1980, cette matinée froide et mordante du sud de l'Espagne dont personne ne gardera trace en sa mémoire, il est à la croisée des chemins qui le mèneront vers deux voies différentes. L'homme n'est jamais doué pour choisir, pense-t-il tandis qu'il entre dans un café vide, loin du quartier où il habitait quelques heures plus tôt. C'est lui qui a fixé l'heure du rendez-vous. Il commande un café et croirait entendre, dans le tintement des ustensiles de cuisines, la voix de celui qu'il voit tous les jours depuis son arrivée dans la ville. Un homme au visage fermé, peu loquace. Barty n'en attendait pas moins de quelqu'un d'envoyé par le Seigneur pour tester leur dévotion et leur engagement.

Le Maître a imposé une série d'épreuves, sept, le chiffre magique qui leur permettra d'arriver jusqu'à lui, jusqu'à sa grandeur. Les six premières épreuves ont été réussies, même si l'estomac du jeune homme se contracte rien qu'en effleurant la possibilité de songer à ce qu'il a fait, à ce que sa foi l'a conduit à commettre. Six meurtres. Dont cette femme enceinte qu'il a tué de sang-froid, sans la connaître, cet enfant assassiné en le regardant dans les yeux, ce doux vieillard battu à mort. Six meurtres, et le dernier pour bientôt. Enfin, les rangs du Seigneur seront accessibles et son but sera atteint, les portes qu'il espérait tout juste entrouvrir lui seront grandes ouvertes.

Son rendez-vous arrive, neutre et silencieux. Il s'assied à la table de Bartemius, s'enquiert de son état d'un signe de tête et sur un sourire faible de celui-ci, lui dépose une feuille sur la table. Sans laisser au jeune homme le temps de la lire, il commande lui aussi une boisson et mime, rapidement, le geste d'une baguette lançant un sortilège. Barty n'a pas besoin qu'on lui en dise plus pour savoir quelle sera l'arme de son prochain crime. Ils parlent quelques minutes puis selon un rituel que Bartemius commence à connaître, c'est lui qui part en premier. Il règle sa consommation, plie négligemment la feuille qu'il enfourne dans une poche de son manteau (ne surtout pas montrer à qui que ce soit qu'elle est importante) et sort du café sans un regard derrière lui. Il se dirige d'un pas égal vers la cathédrale de Cordoue, cette ancienne mosquée aux motifs tarabiscotés et à ce charme propre à l'Andalousie de la Reconquista.

Assis sur l'un des bancs de l'édifice sacré, il baisse les épaules et dans un simulacre d'attitude pénitente, il lit les quelques mots jetés sur sa feuille de papier. Il ferme les yeux, se passe la main sur le crâne alors qu'il reste ainsi pendant un long moment, ses cheveux lui retombant sur le visage, sans mot dire et sans rien penser, secoué et atterré. Au bout d'un temps qu'il serait incapable d'évaluer, il se relève enfin en embrassant la salle du regard. Une fois qu'il a pris une inspiration profonde alors que son cerveau réussit à assimiler ce qu'on lui demande de faire, les battements de son coeur se faisant plus erratiques et faibles à mesure qu'il comprend. Tuer ne représentait aucun problème jusqu'à présent, mais aujourd'hui ce qu'on lui demande le dépasse. Il savait les épreuves du Seigneur difficiles mais pas à ce point-là, pas pour que même lui hésite. Est-ce donc ce que pour cela que Bellatrix lui avait dit que la foi devait être absolue ? Oui, il le sait maintenant, il comprend parfaitement pourquoi on lui demande d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Dans exactement trente-trois minutes, Barty saura s'il sera réellement ce à quoi il a longuement aspiré en silence.

_God save the Queen._

Il arrive avec une minute d'avance au second rendez-vous, les mains négligemment mises dans les poches de son blouson de cuir, un cure-dent au coin des lèvres et l'air dur. Cette fois, il reconnaît sans peine le visage dur et farouche de Yaxley lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le banc prévu comme point de repère. Il savait parfaitement que les Mangemort qu'il rencontrait à tour de rôle étaient tous des sous-fifres mais avoir devant lui un gradé responsable pour le final lui ajouta une crampe au ventre supplémentaire. Pour la première fois de la journée, ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Astrid, se demandant stupidement ce qu'elle penserait si elle le voyait là.

Tu sais quoi, mon coco ? Elle hurlerait tellement tu lui fais honte, tellement elle te hait, tellement tu l'as brisée. Te voilà ici et tu trembles comme un bleu devant un gradé qui, s'il doit être un excellent mage, n'a sans doute pas inventé le fil à couper le beurre. Où est donc passé le hautain et distingué Bartemius qui pensait ne jamais baisser la tête ? Où est celui qui a promis de ne jamais rien sacrifier ?

-Vous êtes prêt, jeune Croupton ? demanda Yaxley, qui note Bartemius, a défaut d'avoir la ruse, a les manières nécessaires au monde et à la servitude du Maître.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Allons-y, qu'on en finisse, lâche-t-il d'un ton condescendant qu'on emploierait vers une personne qu'on ne peut éviter.

Yaxley ne prononcera plus un mot de capital. Il se contentera seulement de noter que ce pâle jeune homme qu'il doit surveiller est bien fougueux et désespéré. Et qu'il faudra également apprendre à fiston que les apparences ne font pas tout.

Les deux hommes marchent en silence l'un à côté de l'autre dans les rues courdouannes en arborant un air impénétrable qui sied à la situation. Aucun ne veut dire un seul mot, surtout que le plus jeune s'aperçoit que le quartier qu'ils traversent ne lui est pas inconnu. Il reconnaît douloureusement les rues adjacentes à l'appartement où Astrid et lui ont séjourné (où elle séjourne sans aucun doute encore), l'angle sale et flou du bâtiment qu'il a habité, il se souvient des visages familiers des voisins, de la crasse de murs et l'environnement insalubre. Les détails lui plus infimes lui reviennent en mémoire et il se revoit renvoyer, un soir, un tas de lingeries empaquetées afin de former un tas vaguement rond vers un enfant déjà buriné, lequel s'en servait comme ballon de foot. La femme du deuxième étage lui revient aussi en mémoire, avec ses énormes cuisses et ses seins imposants, l'air mauvais de la matrone suspicieuse face aux deux jeunes qu'ils étaient, Astrid et lui.

- Croupton ?

- Pardon. Des souvenirs imprévus.

Yaxley lui indique une ruelle adjacente, lui recommande la deuxième à gauche puis la troisième à droite avant de tourner le dos et de s'effacer, tâche sombre dans l'éclat cru du soleil méridional.

Un instant, Bartemius se remémore avec complaisance tout ce qui pourrait le pousser à rentrer chez lui, si tant est qu'il soit encore digne de pousser la porte qu'il a claquée il y a peu sans se retourner. Il laisse se battre en lui l'envie, féroce et implacable taureau atteint au cou par le _picador_, d'abandonner et de redevenir ce qui formait avec Astrid, ce "un" qui s'est divisé en deux parce qu'il ne sait que choisir et qu'il est faible. L'envie se bat avec le tenace pressentiment qu'il a déjà tout fait dans le sens contraire; ce formidable _matador_ qui se joue du taureau qu'il s'est employé à affaiblir et à dominer depuis le départ, à lui laisser croire qu'il y avait encore un espoir. Encore quelques tours, encore une ou deux _faenas_ spectaculaires et il l'achèvera superbement, les yeux tournés vers le soleil alors que se meurt la bête. Après tout, n'a-t-il pas dès le début dit qu'il la laisserait ? Les incessantes questions d'Astrid qu'il a éludées, n'était-ce pas la preuve qu'il irait jusqu'au bout ? N'a-t-il pas rien à se rapprocher ? Croit-il vraiment qu'il pourrait reconquérir celle qu'il aime après l'avoir lâchement sacrifiée à un autre ?

Il prend enfin la direction indiquée par Yaxley et marche, ébloui par le zénith qui lui claque dans le cou et le visage qu'il a pâles. Un sourire effleure ses lèvres tandis qu'il se rappelle les grognements d'Astrid qui le morigénait en lui étalant de la crème dans le cou, déjà lasse de tous les coups de soleil qu'il avait réussit à attraper en quelques jours. _Les gadjos doivent toujours sortir à couvert, hijito !_

Peu importe ce qu'il va arriver maintenant ou dans les jours à venir. Le jeune homme est déjà dans un état second, celui qu'il commence à adopter lorsqu'il doit commettre un meurtre que sa conscience réprouverait. Tuer un opposant au Seigneur lui est facile et indolore, mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'un inconnu sans rapport avec la cause, cela nécessite qu'il se détache de lui-même. Et qu'il évite les miroirs pendant quelques jours.

Deuxième à gauche, oh, ne reconnaîtrait-il pas la charmante camarade d'Astrid, celle-là même qu'elle a rencontré à son travail et lui a servi à la fois de professeur, de confesseur et de chaperon ? La jeune femme, qui approche à peine les vingt-quatre ans mais traîne déjà quatre enfants derrière elle, dévisage le blond qui passe, curieuse mais désillusionnée. Encore un homme qui plaque une femme après lui avoir laissé l'espoir d'une suite. Elle tire le plus petit qui se levait pour aller quémander une pièce à l'étranger et enjoint à sa troupe de filer _pronto_ à la maison. Tous se taisaient et le plus jeune, qui n'a pas encore deux ans, pleurt en silence contre son estomac qui hurle et sa mère qui lui a refusé l'aumône qu'il voulait faire. Seul un coup d'oeil au visage sur la défensive de sa mère le convainc qu'elle ne veut pas l'argent à sa place et qu'il vaut mieux suivre son aîné qui le tire par la main.

Bartemius la regarde sans ciller, immobile à l'intersection de deux rues. Les mômes le regardent avec crainte et curiosité et il ne peut s'empêcher de leur sourire douloureusement. Il ne veut en tuer aucun mais déjà resurgit le souvenir de cet enfant qui gisait quelques jours auparavant, cet horrible souvenir qu'il gardera à tout jamais en lui, il le sait intimement.

- Va-t-en, l'étranger, ta venue n'est pas souhaitée ici ! lui lance María d'une voix monotone et blasée, les mains sur les hanches. Tu as coupé les seules attaches qui pouvaient te lier à ce quartier, alors déguerpis.

- Me donner des ordres n'est pas le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de moi. Je suis libre et adulte, cette rue m'appartiens autant qu'à toi !

- Astrid vit ici et..., commence la jeune femme.

- Astrid loge dans l'appartement que j'ai trouvé, coupe Barty, et Astrid appartient à mon passé comme moi j'appartiens au sien. Point barre.

María lui lance un regard mauvais qu'il se fait un plaisir de lui renvoyer. Il tourne les talons sans hâte et il prend la troisième à droite comme si rien ne s'était passé et qu'il venait juste de voir Yaxley partir. Il ne peut tuer des inconnus qui ne lui ont rien fait. Qu'il doive aujourd'hui assassiner une jeune femme de l'âge d'Astrid est déjà d'une difficulté si grande qu'il se sent perforé à chaque tour que fait son sang dans son corps, qu'il a mal au moment précis où le sang revient dans son coeur pour le faire vivre, lui qui comprend enfin que ce meurtre est une dernière épreuve qu'il lui est spécifique, qu'il a été observé pendant les derniers jours et que sa foi est remise en question. Mais il n'a pas le choix, il a choisi sa voie, peu importe où elle le mènera.

Pour l'instant, ce qu'il doit suivre, c'est cette ruelle tortueuse et malade, suintant les blessures mal cicatrisées et l'amertume de l'amputé. Son regard cherche une tête de mort sur les murs, la trouve sur un bâtiment identique à tous ceux qui l'entoure. C'est donc ici qu'il devra tuer.

Il n'est pas pressé de voir arriver sa tâche mais les faits sont capricieux et il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour gravir les marches insalubres de cet immeuble souffreteux pour arriver au cinquième étage. Il arrive par le milieu, se tenant dans un couloir rectiligne qui lui est perpendiculaire avec une porte à sa gauche, trois à sa droite dont deux l'une en face de l'autre, la troisième terminant le couloir. Dans un flou qu'il ne sait appréhender ses pas se dirigent vers la porte de gauche et la porte s'écarte brutalement à son passage. Il sait qu'il a touché au but lorsque Astrid et Sofía le regardent éberluées et qu'il lève sa baguette, la voix déformée par la brusque montée de colère qui lui vient, il sait qu'il y est arrivé lorsqu'il éclate et prononce l'Impardonnable tandis qu'un flash vert éblouit la pièce et que tout s'arrête.

[1] «Un anglais en voyage»

[2] «Bienvenue, Bienvenue !» Bienvenido est prénom assez répandu en Espagne, d'où le jeu de mot.

[3] «L'étranger te plaît, et ne mens pas !»

[4] «Attends...»


End file.
